Karma  Alternate Endings
by JBowl
Summary: Some alternate endings for my story "Karma" that caused my OCD to kick in when I was about to delete. Each chapter is a different ending with a note as to why I rejected it.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The original ending. I have included the previous scene to give you an idea of where it went. Not a bad ending, but I didn't feel it did Jason justice. Plus, I've never really cared for happy endings (life rarely has them, why should fiction?)

When Abby checked on him thirty minutes later, she found him asleep. She grabbed a blanket and put it over him, then kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

Gibbs and Ducky were standing at the door to her office.

"Thank you." She told Ducky as she closed the door. "He tries to hide it, but I can tell how bad he's hurting."

"You knew this time would come." Ducky told her.

"But it's not "this time" yet." She retorted and walked over to her computer.

"Abby," Ducky began, "you have to accept…"

"I don't _have_ to accept _anything_." She snapped, then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…it's just that…to look at him…every day, knowing what's going on inside him, and how much pain he is in…and to not be able to do _anything_ to comfort him…I can't even hug him."

Gibbs held her as she cried.

"You have given him a purpose, Abby." Ducky said. "This lab gives him a reason to get up in the morning. _You_ can take comfort in knowing that you have made the last few months of his life worth living. If it weren't for you, he probably would not have held on _this_ long."

"So he gives _me_ comfort, but I can't give _him_ any?" Abby replied.

"You have missed my point." Ducky told her. "You have given him the comfort of knowing that somebody cares about him…and that he won't die alone."

She half smiled.

"Have you found anything?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject.

"Still working on the readings we got yesterday." Abby told him. "It's almost as if he were poisoned with two separate chemicals."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, then he and Ducky turned to leave.

"Ducky?" She called. "I'm not saying that I'm not worried _now_…but when should I _really_ be?"

"If he starts coughing up blood or has trouble seeing or moving." He replied. "Call 911 first, then me."

After the elevator doors, Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"How long?" He asked.

"No more than 48 hours." Ducky replied.

When Gibbs was back at his desk, he looked over at McGee.

"Were you able to find them?" He asked.

McGee looked up. "I was." He said.

"Where do they live?"

"Virginia."

"How far?"

"About two hours…one way." He cocked his head. "You're not thinking?"

"Send the directions to Ziva's phone." Gibbs replied as he grabbed the car keys and he and Ziva stood up.

"On the way." McGee said as he started typing. "Cheryl Goodman."

"Cheryl Goodman?" Gibbs asked the woman who opened the door.

"That's right." She answered. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," he said, as he and Ziva showed their I.D., "and this is Special Agent David. Can we have a word with you?"

"What's this about?" She asked after she invited them in and they were sitting at her kitchen table.

"Jason Graham." Gibbs told her.

"I was hoping I would never hear that name again." She told them. "But, somehow, I _knew_ that it was only a matter of time before I would. What has that bastard accused me of _this_ time?"

"Nothing." Gibbs replied.

Cheryl gave them a puzzled look. "Then, why are you here."

"Mrs. Goodman…" Gibbs began, "Jason has worked for me for almost four months…"

"And he asked you to find me." Cheryl interrupted. "My lawyer's _gonna_ love this. What kind of lies did he tell you?"

"He didn't ask us to find you." Gibbs said. "Actually, he doesn't even know that we are here."

She looked at them skeptically. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Mrs. Goodman," Gibbs tried again, "please listen to what I am about to tell you, then, if you want us to leave, we will."

She just stared at them.

"A year ago, Jason was diagnosed with a terminal disease." Gibbs began. "He has been taking an experimental drug, and the only reason he has done so was that a trust fund would be established…payable, on his death, to whoever he named. He named you."

"Tell him he wasted his time." She replied. "Because I don't want any money with his name attached to it."

"The fund is five million dollars." Gibbs said. "And he told us that it wouldn't make up for what he did to you…"

"He finally got _something_ right." She interrupted.

"But he also told us that it was probably the only way he would ever be able to tell you how sorry he was."

"He said that." She laughed. "You still haven't told me you are here. I mean, you're speaking like he's still alive, so you're _obviously_ not here to give me the fund."

Gibbs looked at Ziva before he replied. "Our Doctor says that he has less than 48 hours left. Mrs. Goodman, I realize that you have every right to refuse what I am about to ask…But I ask that you consider how your daughter would feel."

Cheryl just looked at him, knowing what he was about to ask.

As they were getting ready to leave, Abby turned to Jason.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" She asked.

"A year ago," He laughed, "I would have jumped at such an opportunity."

"I guess that _could _be interpreted wrong." She blushed.

"_Could_ be." He laughed.

She started laughing. "What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." He interrupted. "And I will have to decline the offer."

She just looked at him.

"Abby." He continued. "I know what you are trying to do. But, if it _does_ happen tonight, I don't want it to happen in your home."

"I love you." She said, tears filling her eyes. "And I don't care _how_ you interpret that…and I want to see you here tomorrow morning…understand?"

As they were passing McGee's desk, he looked up.

"You two aren't leaving, are you?" He asked.

"Would it be a problem?" Abby asked as Ducky grabbed Jason's arm to check his pulse.

"Well…Uhhh…" McGee stuttered. "Gibbs doesn't want anyone to leave until he returns."

"Great." Abby replied. "He's in one of _those_ moods."

"You could say that." DiNozzo said.

"Have a seat." Ducky told Jason. "Your pulse is still fast."

As he sat down, Ducky pulled a thermometer from his bag.

Abby heard the elevator chime and turned, hoping it was Gibbs.

Jason watched her go pale and laughed.

"I think _she_ needs your help more than I do." He told Ducky.

"Daddy?"

Jason turned at the voice, and for a few seconds, all he could do was stare.

"Jennifer?" His eyed started watering as he stood. Jennifer ran toward him and he closed his eyes and embraced her, tears running down his cheeks.

"I've missed you…so much." She was barely able to say, due to her own tears. As much as she wanted to hug him, Ziva had told her about his pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He told her. "I've missed you, too. And I love you."

"I love you, too." She told him.

After more than a minute had passed, he pulled back and looked at her questionably.

"Agent Gibbs paid mom a visit." She said. "He told her about…She agreed to let me come."

Jason looked at Gibbs. "Thank you." He said.

Gibbs just smiled. "You two have a lot to catch up on." He said. "She can stay the night…Ziva will give her a ride home tomorrow."

Jason smiled and turned to Jennifer. "Your mother didn't come?"

She just shook her head.

"I guess that would have been too much to expect." He sighed. "But tell her I said "Thank you"."

Jennifer just nodded as they started for the elevator.

"Oh my God." Jason paused. "Where are my manners?" He turned and introduced everyone.

"See you tomorrow." Abby told him after the introductions were complete.

He smiled and turned to Jennifer. "You still like pizza?" He asked.

"Extra pepperoni?" She laughed.

"Is there any other way?" He laughed as they headed for the elevator.

When they were gone, Abby turned to Gibbs and stared.

"What?" He asked.

"And you told _me_ not to do it." She laughed.

"Yeah…well…" He stuttered.

"You don't have to explain." She hugged him. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: After rejecting the previous, I decided to include Jason's death…but after looking at this scene for a few days, I felt it was too cheesy. Again, I included the previous scene.

After lunch, Ziva walked in to find them both at the computer, trying to make sense out of what was there.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." He smiled. "Thank you."

"I take it Ducky knows that you are up?"

"He gave his blessing." He laughed. "And here I thought _Abby_ was the most stubborn member of our team."

Abby and Ziva both laughed at that.

"_I'm_ not even the most stubborn person in this _lab_." Abby countered.

"I was about to say the same thing." Ziva added, then turned serious. "My father says that he remembers you, and when I told him the situation, he wanted me to tell you that you would be in his prayers."

On Thursday at 0840, Abby headed to Gibbs' desk to find him and Ducky in conversation. Normally, she would have waited for them to acknowledge her, but not today.

"Gibbs?" Abby was near tears. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Abbs?"

She took a few seconds to compose herself.

"OK." She began, but they could tell she was still on edge. "In the almost four months that Jason has been working here, he has always arrived thirty minutes early and always worked late on Mondays to make up for his Doctor's appointment. But…he hasn't shown up today and he hasn't called and he's not answering his cell phone and I all can think about is what happened yesterday and Ducky saying he had less than three months to live and…I don't want to go to his apartment by myself."

"Duck?" Gibbs said.

"I'll go get my bag." Ducky said. "Pick me up outside my garage."

"Programming his address into the car's GPS and my phone." McGee said as everyone stood.

"We can't all fit in the car." Gibbs observed.

"I'll drive my own." McGee said.

"I'll ride with him." Ziva added.

Gibbs shrugged, then turned to Abby.

"You don't have to go." He told her.

"I don't _want_ to." She said. "But I _have_ to."

"Alright." Gibbs replied. "Let's go."

DiNozzo was the first one in the apartment after the landlord had opened the door.

"Shower's running." He noticed as he headed to the bathroom.

It was a small, one room apartment (about 30 feet squared) furnished with a bed, sink, refrigerator, table, and microwave. All Jason had added were a television and a collapsible lawn chair of the type resembling a recliner. The bathroom was a separate room off to the left as you walked in.

Seeing a piece of paper on the table, Abby walked over and picked it up. She grimaced when she saw it was a note to her.

"Abby," It read, "If you are reading this, then I am…"

She turned away, not wanting to read any more, and handed it to Ziva.

Looking around, she noticed the picture he had showed her on his phone, enlarged, and hanging on the wall next to the bed.

"_I wish he could see her again."_ She thought.

"_Ducky!_" DiNozzo yelled.

She turned as Ducky headed for the bathroom.

When DiNozzo entered the bathroom, he saw Jason sitting against the bathtub.

He knelt and checked for a pulse, then yelled for Ducky.

"Tony?" Jason said.

"Look at me, Jason." DiNozzo said. "We're gonna get you to a hospital."

There was blood on Jason's mouth and shirt, and DiNozzo grabbed a towel to wipe his face.

Ducky came in and knelt down next to him as DiNozzo reached in and turned the shower off.

"Jason. Have you taken your medicine today?" He asked as he reached into his bag.

"No." Jason answered. "And I don't think I will be needing it anymore."

"Don't talk like that." Ducky told him as he shined a pen light in his eyes.

Standing in the doorway, Gibbs saw Ducky visually slump and lean back.

"Jason?" Ducky asked. "Can you see me?"

"No." He replied, shaking his head. "And the only thing I can move is my right arm."

Ducky and DiNozzo stared at each other.

"Tony?" Jason asked.

"I'm right here." DiNozzo said.

Jason turned toward the sound. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"I don't want to die on a bathroom floor." Jason shook his head. "Can you please take me outside, so I can feel the sun, one last time?

DiNozzo looked at Ducky, who only nodded.

"You got it, pal." He said.

"Duck." Gibbs came in to help and needed Ducky to move. "McGee, bring that chair over here."

"How is he?" Abby asked Ducky as he came out.

"What's going on?"

They turned to see a woman standing in the doorway.

"Where's Jason?" The woman asked.

"I'm sorry." Ziva replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm his Doctor." She replied.

"Dr. Stevens." Ducky walked up to her, holding out his hand. "I'm Dr. Mallard."

"Dr. Mallard." She shook hands. "Jason has told me about you. It's an honor to meet you."

"And you." Ducky said. "Though I wish the circumstances were different."

She looked over and saw Gibbs coming through the bathroom door.

"Oh God, no." She said, turning to Ducky. "Is he…?"

"Soon." Was all Ducky could say. "He's blind…and paralyzed in all but his right arm." Ducky looked from Dr. Stevens to Abby. "He asked to be taken outside…to feel the sun."

They looked over as Gibbs and DiNozzo set him in the chair and picked it up.

"There's a picture on the wall by my bed." He said. "Can you hand it to me?"

Without a word, Abby grabbed the picture and placed it in his right hand.

"Thank you, Abby." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" She laughed through her tears.

"You have the most gentle touch I have ever known." He told her. "Please…don't ever lose it."

Dr. Stevens moved out of their way as they went through the door.

"He's supposed to check in twice a day." She said, the pain in her voice was evident as she watched them go. "After how he felt yesterday, when he didn't call or answer his phone, I got worried and came over."

She looked at Ducky.

"I _wanted_ to admit him." She said.

"As did I." Ducky told her. "But he was just too stubborn…and he had a point…it would not have changed anything."

"My thoughts, exactly." She nodded, then put her hand to her mouth and visibly fought back tears. "I guess I've broken unwritten rule number one." She said.

"Never become emotionally attached." Ducky said. "I have always found that one rather difficult to follow, myself."

They headed outside.

They set him down in the sunlight and he smiled.

"To think, I took it for granted for forty years." He said. Fearing he would drop the picture, he set it on his stomach.

No one else had anything to say. Ziva put her head on DiNozzo's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Abby?" He asked.

"Right here." She answered as she knelt down and grabbed his arm.

"Abby." He said. "The readings we got Tuesday."

"Don't worry about that right now." She interrupted. "Just relax."

"Listen to me." He insisted. "It was lawn fertilizer mixed with bleach. Whoever did it knows that each bottle is chemically unique, and a sample can be traced…so they contaminated it with bleach."

"Yes." Abby agreed. "Now just relax, I want you to get better so you can be back at work."

"Abby." He turned to her voice. "We both know that's not going to happen."

"No." She shook her head. "You have to think positive thoughts. You…"

"Abby." He interrupted. "I _am_ positive. Thank you for allowing me to work with you…to make a difference."

"And when you get better," She insisted, "you will continue to make a difference."

"Goodbye, Abby." He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head.

"No…no, it's not _that_." She shook her head. "You're going to get better and be back and…"

She paused and looked at him.

"Goodbye, you beautiful person." She said. "I don't know what you did in the past, but I promise you, you have atoned for it. Thank you for enriching my life…and know that you will live in my memories forever."

She held his arm and cried.

"Jason." McGee said. "I uh…found your ex-wife and daughter. I promise you that I will make sure they get the fund."

"Thank you." He replied. "The paperwork for the fund, my life insurance policy, and my will are all in a safe deposit box at First Federal."

He was silent for awhile, catching his breath.

"Also." He continued. "In my drawer at the office…is the key to it…and a Power of Attorney giving…Abby access to it."

He stroked Abby's hair. "Abby?"

"I'm here." She sobbed

"Please tell Patricia that…I am so sorry, and…if I could go back…and end my life to prevent…what I did, I would…without hesitation. And tell Jennifer…that I love her…and I died…thinking of her."

"I will." She promised as his hand went limp.

On Monday at 0900, Abby was standing at McGee's desk.

"Have you been able to reach her?" She asked.

"I have." He nodded. "Cheryl and Stephanie Goodman. They are still living in Virginia, and promised to come in this morning."

"Did you tell her why?" Ziva asked.

McGee just shook his head.

The elevator chimed and three people got off and headed their way.

Abby turned to see a beautiful girl who looked about seventeen, tall (about 5 foot 10), with jet black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Agent McGee?" The mother asked as the security guard who had escorted them turned to leave.

McGee stood and held out his hand.

"Cheryl Goodman." He said. "Thank you for coming."

"You said it was important." She replied, shaking his hand.

As she spoke, her daughter noticed the way Abby was staring at her, and stared back at her with a curious expression.

"If you will come with me," McGee said, "I will explain everything."

Gibbs got up and went with them.

While they walked off, Abby texted Jimmy.

"She resembles him." Ziva commented when they were out of earshot.

"_That's_ putting it mildly." DiNozzo said.

Abby, who was thinking that very same thing, did her best to hold back her tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: After deciding on Jason dying at the hospital, this was the first draft, but something didn't feel right. Then it hit me, Jason's Doctor would probably be in the E.R. with him…duh.

When they opened the ambulance doors, in addition to the uniformed Doctors, there was another woman standing there.

"You must be Abby." The woman said.

Abby just looked at her.

"Jason described you perfectly." The woman continued, holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Stevens."

"Dr. Stevens." Abby said as she shook her hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting…"

"I know." Dr. Stevens smiled.

"Dr. Stevens?…Dr. Mallard." Ducky introduced himself when he walked up.

"Dr. Mallard." She shook hands. "Jason has told me about you. It's an honor to meet you."

"And you." Ducky said. "Though I wish the circumstances were different."

"Me too." She agreed. "How is he?"

"I believe the medicine affected his symptoms." Ducky told her. "We'll sit down later and I'll tell you everything."

She nodded and turned to watch the hospital crew take him though the Emergency Room doors.

"I _wanted_ to admit him yesterday." She said.

"As did I." Ducky told her. "But he was just too stubborn…and he had a point…it would not have changed anything."

"My thoughts, exactly." She nodded, then put her hand to her mouth and visibly fought back tears. "I guess I've broken unwritten rule number one." She said.

"Never become emotionally attached." Ducky said. "I have always found that one rather difficult to follow, myself…And, in this _particular_ case, so have I…and _you've_ known him far longer than _I_ have."

They headed inside to meet everyone else in the waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later, the Emergency Room Doctor walked up to her.

"Dr. Stevens." He said. "I'm sorry…he's gone. You said yourself that there was nothing we could do for him…but we did our best to make him as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you." She nodded as she fought back tears.

"Did he say anything?" Abby asked.

"He lost consciousness in the ambulance." The Doctor shook his head. "He regained it for a few minutes, but didn't speak."

"Thank you." Ducky said after an uncomfortable silence.

"My condolences to all of you." The Doctor said, then walked away to do the required paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Not an original ending, but the beginning of a planned sequel. Didn't know where I wanted to go with it…though I still might pick it up later.

"What are you doing for lunch?" DiNozzo asked.

"Haven't decided yet." Ziva replied. "You?"

"Thinking Italian." He said.

"You're _always_ thinking Italian." McGee laughed.

"Hate the game." DiNozzo told him. "Not the player."

Abby, Ducky, and Jimmie came around the corner together.

"Care to join us for lunch?" Ducky asked. "There's a new place outside the main gate, I hear it's very good."

"Sounds good." Ziva said.

"I'm in." DiNozzo added.

"Just let me save my work and log off." McGee said.

"What about it, Jethro." Ducky asked.

"Why not?" Gibbs answered as the elevator chimed and a security guard exited, escorting someone.

"Oh my God." Abby yelled and ran over to greet the person who just arrived.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod." She said as they hugged. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Spring Break." Jennifer told her.

"Shouldn't you be in Florida?" DiNozzo asked.

"My friends wanted me to," She answered, "but I have five years of catching up to do…figured I'd start now."

"Where are you staying?" Abby asked after everyone greeted her.

"The Hilton…for now. I'm hoping to rent his apartment."

"No way." Abby replied. "That's _way_ too expensive. You're welcome to stay at my place."

"My mom and I came into some money last year." Jennifer laughed. "I can afford it."

"How is she doing?" Ziva asked.

"Trying to face her demons." Jennifer told her. "Getting help. We had a…disagreement…last year over a tombstone, but three weeks before my eighteenth birthday, she took me to the courthouse and signed for me to legally change my name back…I think she'll be alright."

"When was your birthday?" Abby asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"A big occasion." Ziva said. "What did you do for yourself?"

"Just one thing…a tattoo." She held out her left forearm to show them a heart with the initials "J. G." inside. "Some of my classmates make fun of it…saying I used my own initials." She shrugged. "My friends know better."

"Did it hurt?" McGee asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She laughed, then turned to Abby. "But it's where you told me they took blood samples from. I endured it."

Abby smiled and held out her own left forearm. Although there was no heart, the small "J. G." was obviously new.

Jennifer looked at her and smiled.

"I have reserved the conference room at the Hilton for a buffet dinner tonight at seven." She said. "You're _all_ invited, and bring whoever you want...and please tell Director Vance."

"Wouldn't miss it." Abby said. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Gonna try and find the apartment building." She said. "Hopefully it's not rented out."

"Come on." Abby grabbed her arm. "I know a shortcut."

As they headed for the elevator, Abby paused.

"Oh my God." She said, turning back. "Guys…I…"

"Think nothing of it, my dear." Ducky said. "Have fun."

"Take the rest of the day off." Gibbs added. "See you tonight."

She smiled as they entered the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Again, the beginning of another idea for a sequel.

Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yea." He answered, then waited a few seconds. "I'll be right up."

Without another word, he headed up the stairs to Vance's office.

"Uh oh." Ziva said as she watched him go. "It's never a good thing when the Director calls him up first thing on Monday morning."

"Cancel your plans, tonight." DiNozzo said, then looked at McGee. "At least, for those of us _with_ plans."

When he walked in, Vance was sitting at his desk and handed him three folders.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"Your interns." Vance said. "I figured you might be _especially_ interested in the one on top."

Gibbs looked at the name and smiled as he left the office.

"What's this?" McGee asked as Gibbs put the folders on his desk.

"Interns." Gibbs replied.

"Ugh. Let's hope we don't get a repeat of last year." Ziva said, thinking of Michael Thomas.

"I don't know." DiNozzo replied. "Abby made out pretty good."

McGee picked up the top folder and opened it.

"Uh, Boss?" He said.

"I know." Gibbs replied. "Only had to make one call."

"Does Abby know?" McGee asked.

"Not unless you told her." Gibbs said. "Personally, I'd like to see her reaction to the surprise."

McGee only laughed.

"What's going on?" DiNozzo asked.

"She said she would be back." McGee said.

Ziva stared at him for a few seconds. "You don't mean…" She finally said.

"Miss Jennifer Graham." McGee said. "Specializing in forensics. Straight A student, too."

Abby came up on her way to lunch and, seeing the files on McGee's desk, tried to grab them, but McGee put his hand on them.

"What would you do if I started grabbing things on _your_ desk?" He asked.

"Throw you out of my lab." Abby replied. "Are those the intern files?"

"They are." He said. "They will be here after lunch."

Abby gave him a look that could melt ice.

"If I don't get who I'm expecting," She began, "I will cross your name off my Christmas card list."

"Who are you expecting?" He asked innocently.

"The daughter of the best intern I ever had." She replied.

McGee just looked over at Ziva.

"_I_ didn't tell her." Ziva promised.

"Do you _really_ think she would be in town all this time and not call me?" Abby asked. "We have lunch twice a week."


End file.
